A Voyage of Two Worlds
by VintageLark
Summary: Regret. The one thing she could not help but feel was regret. Sometimes the right path is not the easiest one...but if you just take the plunge into the unknown, you never know where it might take you.


Regret. The one thing she could not help but feel was regret. Sometimes the right path is not the easiest one...but if you just take the plunge into the unknown, you never know where it might take you.

**Disclaimer:** Pocahontas and John Smith were real people and Disney created their romantic fantasy. Therefore I don't own that. But I would like to shoot the Disney employee who finally decided to be historically accurate. (Let's pretend the sequel never existed.)

Reviews are so greatly appreciated, even if it's a quick "continue" it really does spur me on and helps me to continue writing.

Pairing: **Captain John Smith & Pocahontas**

Rating: T - For some violence, minor language, and moderate adult themes.

* * *

><p><em>A Voyage of Two Worlds<em>

Chapter 1. New Beginnings

_Virginia, 1609_

Pocahontas lent against the trunk of the great willow tree, from the highest branch she could see all of the western shore of Virginia. The wide expanse of blue always intrigued her - how far did the great river flow? What lay just beyond the sun? was it water? or maybe land? Now the warm auburn colours of autumn replaced the distorted memories of summer; and so many moons had passed since John Smith's departure. But just how many, Pocahontas was not sure. Her days she found were merging into one continuous haze of indifference; not only to those around her but also to herself. The spark of ambition had gone, the free-spirited child within no longer existing.

"Pocahontas?"

Startled, Pocahontas' eyes quickly darted around her surroundings to try to find the source of the familiar voice.

"Down here" the voice added sardonically. Pocahontas looked down from the branch to see an amused Nakoma looking back at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nakoma I didn't hear-"

"No of course you didn't..." Nakoma huffed as she clambered upon a particularly large branch. "you - were - thinking - of him again - weren't you?"

Pocahontas had to smile, not only at her friends instinctive nature, but also the fact that climbing up trees was not exactly what Nakoma excelled at. Pocahontas lent over to grab onto Nakoma's arms and helped her clamber up upon the branch.

"Your father's been looking for you again" Nakoma said, rubbing her shoulder tenderly.

Pocahontas felt a pang of guilt and looked away from her friend out into the oncoming sunset. There was one event since John Smith's departure that she fought so hard to escape. Her arranged marriage. Women in the tribe were expected to be married from a young age, to carry out duties and to do what was expected of them.

"Pocahontas you know John Smith is never going to be coming back." Nakoma watched her hurt expression change to one of calm concentration as she continued to look out into the horizon. After a few moments she spoke.

"In time I will come to realize this, but you must understand - I love him - my head is clouded with so many thoughts. I just need time."

Pocahontas looked straight into the eyes of her best friend, pleading with her to understand how she felt.

Nakoma nodded silently.

"Shall we return to the village?" She asked.

Pocahontas looked once more out towards the large expanse of water.

"Okay..." she replied, not looking at her.

But when Nakoma gingerly began feeling her way down Pocahontas did not follow.

"Pocahontas what-"

"Nakoma!" Pocahontas called excitedly "Nakoma, out on the river! Something's coming!" She exclaimed helping Nakoma up onto the branch once more. Out on the ocean was a small boat, making its way quite steadily to the western shore. Pocahontas felt excitement fill her, could it be? She took Nakoma's hand in hers and the two friends dropped from branch to branch until they reached the forest floor and both raced off to the edge of the forest.

When they reached the edge of the forest however both women were met with a sight that further added to their amazement and curiosity. Almost all the Powhaton tribe had gathered and Pocahontas could make out a figure standing slightly in front of the tribe. She made her way over to her father.

"These white man have asked to speak with you" Pocahontas could sense the wariness in her father's voice. She observed the two men in front of them. The one on the right - the taller of the two - spoke first.

"Pocahontas, we must ask for your guidance and wisdom...for you are the only one that can help us"

"What is it that I must do for you?" she asked looking from the one man to the other.

"Our ship has run off course, we are drifting further into uncharted territories...we won't make it back to England!" The other man exclaimed.

"Who was it who sent you here?" Chief Powhaton said guardedly.

"A Mr. Thomas, sir" the tall one replied.

"Thomas?" Pocahontas repeated.

"Yes, he is aboard the ship with the rest of the men. He's in charge since Smith...well..."

"John" Pocahontas whispered.

"Tell us, what has become of our brother?" Chief Powhaton asked the men.

The taller looked at the other before replying.

"He hasn't awakened ever since we left here a few days ago... If we don't reach England anytime soon, well we fear for the worst."

Pocahontas felt a rush of different emotions run through her. Guilt...sadness...anger... she felt as though they were all attacking her like three vicious crows. She shouldn't have left his side - she shouldn't have stayed.

"I will go." she told the men.

"Daughter" Chief Powhaton looked at his only daughter. When she had decided to stay behind he knew it was not without great sacrifice. His daughter would never get over her love for this man. He knew he would not be able to change her mind.

"Father if I do not go now, I will regret it forever." She looked up at him, imploringly

Chief Powhaton looked at the two men.

"My daughter is wise, she will not be fall easily to trickery if that is what you plan. You will look after my daughter as long as she may be in your company." Chief Powhaton told the men sternly.

Pocahontas smiled and embraced her father. "Kenagh" she whispered.

Pocahontas then turned to her closest friend.

"I'll be okay" Pocahontas told Nakoma quietly."The spirits I pray, will be with us."

Nakoma hugged her tightly. "I shall be asking them to guide you also" she whispered tearfully.

Pocahontas looked at her people, her family and her home and for a moment, tried to capture it in her mind always. For she knew wherever this new path would take her, she would inevitably have to follow it till the end.

* * *

><p>The two men led Pocahontas to the small boat that lay just off the shore. The taller man went to heave the boat from the shore whilst the other motioned for Pocahontas to go aboard.<p>

"Me names Philip by the way, Philip Williams" said the shorter man from behind her. Remembering the English custom, Pocahontas made sure to shake hands before replying.

"My name is Pocahontas."

The man known as Philip seemed a bit taken aback by this, but smiled and shook hands nether the less.

"Pocahontas, I am Mr David Hawkins" the other taller man called from the other side of the ship.

Darkness crept upon them sooner than expected, now only the stars that glistened above lit the vast open water. They had not traveled far however before Mr Hawkins shouted "ship ahoy!"

Pocahontas immediately ran to the front of the boat and there, a short distance away, was what looked like a large mass of shadow with little lights dotted here and there to illuminate parts of it.

"There she is, ain't got as far as we 'oped" Philip said. He sighed and picked up a lantern. "so as they can see us" he told her, holding it aloft.

As soon as they got near enough they were able to grab the rope ladder that swung quite precariously over the side of the ship. Pocahontas climbed up first, followed by Hawkins and Philip. When Pocahontas at last stood upon the deck of the ship, she was greeted with unfamiliar faces. Some scrutinizing and others nervously waiting... but there was one face she did recognize.

Thomas was the first to react.

"Pocahontas!" he hurried over to her and they shook hands quickly. "Good job men" he nodded to Philip and Hawkins, then motioned for Pocahontas to follow him. Pocahontas was surprised when Thomas pulled back two large wooden doors to reveal a passage leading down into the ship. He led her down several flights of stairs and through several decks of the large vessel - she could smell scents that were quite unfamiliar to her - spices and a strange sourness which she supposed was the water that gradually seeped through the vessels' walls.

"I know John gave you something...a compass." Thomas saw her brow furrow for a moment.

"Compass?"

"Yes, it points in directions - I don't really understand it myself..." he added, carefully watching her thoughtful expression. Thomas prayed she could understand him, for it was essential to he and the mens survival.

But Pocahontas held up a small circular object in front of them.

"This?" she asked uncertainly.

Thomas' face brightened "yes! yes! that's it" he said, now watching the arrows erratic movement across the surface.

"I do not understand, what is the compass-"

"Oh - Smith will know. I honestly can't explain it myself" he said with a shrug of the shoulders.

They now stood in front of a pair of mahogany doors. This time Thomas turned to smile at her faintly before pushing the doors open. Inside was a rather handsome room, it was certainly very different from the other parts of the ship. Books of every size and color were stacked neatly in wooden shelves and various maps and illustrations lay scattered on the large desk facing the large glass windows.

But Pocahontas' gaze fell upon the magnificent mahogany bed on the far side of the room. In that moment, she felt as though all the air had left her lungs. She tried to draw in a another breath as she approached his bedside, but it was as though she had forgotten how to breathe. A young man was lying in the crisp white bed sheets, his dirty blonde hair slightly tousled and a light sheen of sweat on his pale skin. The man seemed to sense she was near by, for he began to slowly blink open his eyes. Pocahontas took his hand in hers.

"Pocahontas...you came back" John Smith turned to look at her, his face a mixture of pain and disbelief.

"I never left you." she whispered.


End file.
